Baby Don't Cut
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: He takes his hand and sits it beside Allen's head and when he tries to hold Allen, said boy pulls away and pulls down his long sleeves. Of course Kanda notices this and forcefully pulls Allen's shirt off of him. He stares at the scars buried deep into Allen skin and doesn't know what to think. He asks over and over again, begging and pleading, why Allen would do this. One-shot


**Okay, so this is based off of the song, "Baby Don't Cut" By B-Mike. You don't have to listen to the song to get what's going on,but it will help you already have a pretty solid idea of what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Gray Man, why would I be on here writing FANfiction?**

**Warnings: Angst, slight gore/blood, dumb classmates**

**Pairing: Yullen**

(Normal POV)

Allen looked out of his open window as he lay on his bed, thinking about how he was only seventeen and he had his life ahead of him, but it didn't seem like he'd actually do anything. People at his school hated him, didn't think he'd ever amount to anything. His boyfriend, Kanda, was always telling him that it wasn't like that, but he knew what they thought of him. Allen just couldn't imagine ever being that person everyone looked up to, so he allowed himself to fall faster and faster everyday.

Still, Kanda tried, saying that every night has a brighter day, but Allen didn't believe him once. After a particularly bad day a few years earlier, Allen had tried overdose, but of course he had survived. When he heard the sound of his bathroom door opening, he looked over and saw the boy he loved with all his heart walk out and over to his bed. He sat down next to Allen and pushed a strand of hair out of Allen's face. They stared at each other a moment, Allen feeling helpless and Kanda contemplating how he could ever help the boy he could call an angel.

He takes his hand and sits it beside Allen's head and when he tries to hold Allen, said boy pulls away and pulls down his long sleeves. Of course Kanda notices this and forcefully pulls Allen's shirt off of him. He stares at the scars buried deep into Allen skin and doesn't know what to think. He asks over and over again, begging and pleading, why Allen would do this. Said boy looks down in shame and tells Kanda that its how he controls the pain he feels inside.

Kanda asks him how long he's been feeling like that because he's got him sitting there feeling so damn helpless and Allen tells him its been a while and he needed better luck. Kanda's eye go ablaze and as he crushes Allen with his death grip he screams for his baby to never cut. He tells him that he's not alone and that he'll always be there for him. He says he understands that the blade may look like his only ally, but he makes him promise not to cut.

Allen tries his best to do as his love says, even manages to crack a few smiles at school the next day, until he get's to class where he drops his books when he walks in class. They stare at him and point and laugh. He no longer can take it. He takes out his phone and text Kanda saying how he would always love him with his body, heart and soul to death. Kanda thought nothing of it in his own class and typed back his own love confession, not knowing how literal he was being with the word death.

He skipped her next class and ran home into his bathroom, thinking he shouldn't have broke his promise so soon.

1 cut...2 cuts...3 cuts, 4...

The blood began to drip from the tub to the floor...

Meanwhile Kanda had this feeling in his stomach he just couldn't ignore. He followed his intuition and ran down to Allen's house and ran into the house, the front door was already open. He heard the water running and his heart just started gunning when he stormed into the bathroom. He put his arm around Allen's shoulder, trying to lean him back up as he's yelling out his name as he lays him beside the bathtub.

He feel as though his whole world was just crushed as he yelled out to the other occupants of this house for someone to call an ambulance. Allen's angry at himself, as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he's drifting out of consciousness. Why couldn't he just stop, like the tears wouldn't as they headed toward the hospital.

Kanda has to stay back as the paramedics rush Allen to the back, doctor's running about calling out emergency. She's lost so much blood and it looks like the police should be here. An hour later, a doctor comes out with a sour look on his face and tells Kanda to excuse him for what he's about to say. He says he's sorry for Kanda's loss and said boy doesn't need to hear anything else as he collapses on the floor, as does his world, knowing the boy he loved collapsed as well.

He blames it on himself, thinking he didn't do enough and asks himself the question he had pushed aside.

"Baby, I thought you made a promise you would never cut..."

**A/N: Well, sad, I know. Please Review and tell me what you thought of this little piece of something I had going on here.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
